


Good Friends are not Awkward

by Emma_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't read if you don't like shumdario, Isaiah was too old to play apparently, Kissing, Last day of 2B, M/M, Prank Calls, Strong Friendships, Truth or Dare, they're not dating in this anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Emma_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: It's the last day of filming 2B and the cast decide to join Harry in his apartment for truth or dare, and something goes down





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of set for everyone for 2B and things were getting crazy in Harry's appartments, they were playing truth or dare. Matt, Emeraude, Alberto, Kat and Dom as well as Harry were sitting around in a circle on the floor. Isaiah didn't want to play because it was a "teenager game". 

"Who wants to go first," Kat asked to everyone. "You can go first Kat." Dom said and everyone agreed. "Hmmm, Dom, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Is it true you're going to ask Sarah to marry you?" Kat asked casually. 

Dom started blushing and looking down. "I've been thinking about it... a lot, that's all I have to say. " Alberto, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Do you wish you could be ask awesome as me?" Dom said laughing out loud. Everyone started giggling and Alberto just smirked. "No, I don't like to downgrade." Alberto shot back. Everyone cracked up and Dom look defeated. Alberto turned to Harry. "Harry, truth or dare?" 

"I'm going to pick dare." 

"I dare you to flip through your phone and when we say stop you have to call that person." 

Harry got out his phone and started scrolling until Alberto said stop. 

"Darren Criss." Harry said out loud. 

"He's so dreamy," Kat said. 

"You little Gleek." Harry said teasingly. 

"You're literally a Gleek Harry." Kat laughed rolling her eyes. 

"What do I say?" 

"Confess your love." 

Harry dialled the number and in a matter of second he answer. "Shum shum, how are you?" The voice said. "Hey Darren, I want to talk to you." Harry said putting his acting skills to the test.  
"I love you Darren." Harry said trying to sound as serious as possible.  
"I love you too Harry, you're like a brother to me." 

Everyone started snickering. 

"No Darren, I love you, I want to have your babies." It was at that moment that Harry cracked and started laughing. "Fuck you Harry," Darren responded laughing just as hard. " we gotta hang out bro," he added. 

"Totally, I'll talk to you later." Harry hung up and laughed. "well that was a ride, em truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

The game continued with truths and dare going back and forth until Dom asked Matthew. "Matt, truth or dare." 

"Gonna have to go for a dare, Dom". 

Dom smirked, "okay, kiss Harry." Everyone was wide eyed and Matt shrugged, "I've kissed him so many time I know how everything about his lips." He grabs Harry face and puts his lips on top of his and both of them start making out in front of everyone else. "How was that?" Matt asked finally when he and Harry was done. 

"A+," Dom said still in shock. 

Emeraude started yawning and soon everyone decided to go home. Matt stayed behind for a second more. "Are you okay?" Matt asked Harry. "Yeah, it's just how crazy how close we've gotten you know, it's so easy to kiss you... that sounds weird." Harry said turning around to start cleaning. "It's not weird it just means we have a strong friendship and I'm glad for that." Matt smiled and kissed Harry's cheek before helping him clean up. After everything was clean Matt went to go home when Harry placed his lips on Matt's. "I love our friendship." He whispered again Matt's lips. "I love it too." Matt whispered back before putting his lips back on Harry's. They disconnect 20 seconds later and then Harry was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part 2 was requested, Its a little crap though

Harry hasn't seen Matt for 3 months while on hiatus. They were about to film season 3 so Harry was on the plane to Toronto. 

'I can't wait to see you' the message said, sent from Matt. 'Me either I miss you so much' he replied. 

Harry got off the plane and was picked up by a driver and was taken to his apartment where he got set up, he can't wait to see the family again, it's been too long. 

A driver took him to set and he walked over inside to their hang out place. 

"HARRY!!" Matt screamed running to him and pulling him into a giant hug. "I missed you." He said muffed in Harry's shoulder. Harry put his arms around Matt and gave the same affection. "I missed you too Matt." They stayed like that for a little bit before the rest came over to give Harry hugs too. "Don't get too close people, that boy's mine." Matt said jokingly. 

Harry and Matt were last in the makeup chair so they had some time to spare before getting ready. Matt leaned over and gave Harry a peck on the lips. "I've missed that." He said, placing another lightly. "I have too, we're going to have many of these I suspect this season." The older man said rubbing his forehead in Matt's chin. "Spiky." He added feeling Matt's facial hair. "Just how I like it." Matt giggled out. 

"So guys, you're going to come to here and kiss," the director said as they were blocking a scene. 

"Magnus, I want you." Alec said walking towards the warlock. "I want you too Alec, I need you." Alec and Magnus' lips met and they began making out. "Cut!" The director said. "That's good, I think it needs something more though." "More tongue?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow. "Exactly!" He said. 

Matt smirked and grabbed Harry by the back of the head and kissed him putting in his tongue. Harry got his hand and put it around the taller ones neck and they made out for little bit before Matt pulled away. "Like that?" He asked. "Yes, just like that." 

They just finished the scene and they both walked out together. "Now I just feel like you're kissing me just to kiss me." Harry said giggling. "I like kissing you Harry, I like our friendship being strong and kissing you is our friendship, we are strong because of this. I know I love Esther and I know that I'm straight mostly but kissing you makes me free." Matt said smiling down at him. "I feel the same way." Harry said. "Now lets go get Isaiah and go eat at that new fish restaurant." Harry said excitedly. "I agree." Matt took Harry's hand and they ran together to Isaiah's trailer. 

"Those two are odd, like an old married couple.... but not." Dom said watching the two run together and laughing. The rest could only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, kudos and comments are great :)
> 
> I respect Esther and Shelby, they are great and amazing people, this is just fiction, it doesn't mean anything ☺


End file.
